The present invention relates to a video disc apparatus, especially apparatus for recording and/or reproducing a color video signal in a state of a component signal which consists of the color video signal.
A video disc player is known, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,899. In the video disc player which is used only for a reproduction, a composed color video signal is recorded by frequency modulation with a carrier wave which has a frequency of about 8 to 9 MHz as shown in FIG. 16 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,899.
In a video disc player for recording and reproduction, a color signal in the composite color signal is recorded after frequency conversion from 3.58 MHz to 625 kHz, and a luminance signal is recorded after frequency modulation with a carrier wave of about 5 to 6 MHz. The frequency of the carrier wave for the write once type of the video disc player is lower than that of for the reproduction type of the video disc player, because of the low resolution of the recording optical head of the recording and reproduction type video disc player.
In the video disc player described above, a resolution in a horizontal direction is about 300 to 350 lines in a field. However, a higher resolution is desired.